


My Soulmate

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart get soulbond after they meet on the train.They couldn't be happier about it.





	My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just another one shot that popped into my mind about how the could've gotten soulbound. the rest of this series might just end up being a bunch of random stories but in a Soulmates AU.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry wanted nothing more than to meet his soulmate. His mother, who had died when he was young was always telling him before her murder that she hoped that he got a soulmate that was perfect for him, someone who would be just as great as the man he grew up to be.

His father, though in prison at the time, was always with him, and reminding him that he was going to meet his perfect match, just like he had when he found Nora. Barry just had to wait, and time would bring them together.

Barry didn’t know how right they were going to be. After a nine-month coma and gaining superpowers, time brought his lover to him. He had no idea why it had to be the infamous Leonard Snart, though.

He stood across from Snart on a train as they stared at each other. Sparks flew between them as their bond grew just from the mere closeness. Barry focused on the first time he’d felt something like this. 

It was when Snart had tried to steal the Kahndaq-Dynasty Diamond that was on the way to Central City Museum. He felt a surge in his emotions, something had made him really happy, though at the time he had no clue what it meant.

Looking at Snart now, he wasn’t really complaining. The man was gorgeous. Icy blue eyes, salt, and pepper hair cut short… amazing bone structure and build, this man was literally built to every standard Barry had. The man was more than just handsome, he was completely sexy.

Barry slowly walked toward him, face still hidden behind his cowl. Leonard’s hood was down, goggles hanging loosely around his neck as he held his gun at his side. Once Barry actually got close to him, his eyes seemed to sharpen.

Barry knew this man was unbelievably cunning and smart, traits he found hot, of course. He’d heard about what people felt when they found their soulmate, he’d just never experienced it on his own before, but it was the best feeling he’d ever had.

Leonard looked at the young man in front of him. His face was hidden behind his mask, but one look at the kid’s eyes and his heart melted. Tall and lean, the boy was sexy in the red leather suit that covered his whole body. He smirked when the boy made his way over, and he holstered his weapon.

 

Barry smiled when he stood face to face with Leonard. It took one second for him to zoom himself and Leonard to his apartment and change into regular clothes. He was more than happy to get to know his soulmate and complete their bond.

This time when Barry stood in front of Leonard, the older man held out his hand with a genuine smile. Before their fingers connected, electricity ran between them. When their hands linked, they both took in sharp breaths.

Barry’s chest lit with icy blue lightning. It danced across his chest gracefully, making the shape of a snowflake over his heart. Leonard’s soulmark carved it’s way across his chest in the orange-yellow lightning that Barry produced when he ran. The Flash’s symbol stood out against his tan skin right over his heart.

They both stood stock still, staring into each other’s eyes afterward, basking in the glory of being soulbound. Their lives were about to get a lot more interesting from here on out, and they were nothing but grateful for it. 

Both could admit to being excited to finally get to know their other halves and loving every moment they spent in the other’s presence, mind, and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
